When it rains, it pours!
by Shinji Hoshigaki
Summary: A story of my OC and Temari.
1. Chapter 1

I changed the story a bit and made so my OC, Shinji Hoshigaki was basically Sai in the story,

just not a spy, I was from the leaf village. Jiraya was teacher to both me and Naruto,

Except he taught me Water based combat at the same time as Naruto was learning wind.

Last name being Hoshigaki because Kisame is my father.

He dropped me at the doorstep of the academy when he became outlawed.

I have inherited his massive chakra too! (of course actually Samehada is my dad)

and kisame is just the swords body but it was Kisames body that helped to make me. So yeah...

Btw Kaya, mentioned later is an OC of a friend of mine. Check out her channel,

XxCharlottexX1

There are some that are yaoi so BEWARE, but otherwise they are really good!

ALRIGHT! Lets get it started!

When it rains, it pours!

Chapter 1

Im walking up the stairs to my apartment fumbling for the keys in my  
pocket.  
Not finding them, i set down my backpack, zipped it open and dug  
through it for a while...  
Then remembering.. "Shit! I  
forgot them on Kaya and Sasukes kitchen table. DAMN IT!  
uuugh... Ill just stop by Naruto house and ask if i can crash on their couch."

"i hope i don't *disturb* Naruto and Hinata. Ew...!"  
Walking through the streets, i pass Ichiraku.

Ayame waved. i saw the small shrine on the right corner of the booth with a picture of  
Teuchi... T-T. Previous memories of loss drift to Jiraya sensei,  
Naruto took it so hard.

Choji turns the corner with his father, (gettin kinda old there!)  
"oh hey shinji! Trouble sleeping again?"  
"no, just forgot the keys to my apartment, i was thinking of staying  
at narutos for the night "  
"hmm, didn't Naruto and Hinata take a vacation to the village hidden in  
the mist? "

*... ... ... MOTHER ******!* twitch, twitch... "Uuuugh! MAN!"

"So you need help getting In eh...hey shinji, isn't your window open?"

yeah, Wh... OH HELL NO! NO WAY  
CHOJI! YOU ALMOST TOOK MY ARMS OFF LAST TIME!" *Choji grins*  
WATCH OUT!  
"EXPANSION JUTSU!"

*throw*

"HOOOOLLLLYYY SHHHIIIIIIIIITTT!"

CRASH!

...

...

Suddenly im laying on the floor face down on the ground and Temari is  
standing over me with a glare...

"you forgot again didn't you?"  
"huh" i reply...  
"god dammit shinji! How could you forget again?  
I waited in front of the Bathing house for over an hour!"  
"hrk" (all i could say. Feels like my ribs are shattered in about a  
gazillion different places from Choji mega chuck!)  
Crawling to the fridge ( empty, shit...)  
I look back at my sliding glass door/ balcony... "HE DESTROYED MY  
RAILING!" (oh he is soo gonna pay for that!) ugh, at least im home.  
I walk back into the other room and Temari is sitting at the table  
feeding the last bagel to the freaky mongoose thing! ( i swear, it  
wants to kill me)  
"Dead fridge" "wanna catch some brekkeh in town?  
"sure, but your paying for standing me up last night!"  
"fine, and im really sorry about that by the way!"

Temari leads the way to a restaurant that Kurenai had previously  
suggested, her mongoose waddling behind her glaring at me, HOLDING A  
FREAKING SCYTHE! WTF!

I point to some random thing on the menu, (egg soup with origniri on  
the side) , Temari ordering sushi, and small seaweed rolls with fish  
paste inside.  
~ yum ~

After I pay for the food, we leave for the bath house, (i don't really  
want to go but hey, Doesn't Naruto have some peeky holes in the bath  
house?  
*dirty thought arise...*

Around this time mostly everyone is at work so we get the whole  
place to our selves. MOAR DIRTEH THOUGHTS! omg just stop!

I get in the water and is just about to relax when Temari walks out in  
nothing but a towel around her waist.  
(THANK GOD THE MONGOOSE HATES WATER!)  
"the womens pool is closed for today, they're cleaning it and i  
really didn't want to miss the soak!  
She gets closer to the water and then drops the towel. OH MY GAWD! I  
IMMIDIATELY FLIP OVER ON MY STOMACH SO AS TO NOT, you know! Show mah  
glory...  
She dips into the pool and gets closer to me, (you know the rocks  
they put in the bottom of the water to heat it up? They had just  
replaced them before Temari came and me being upside down... Yeah, i  
accidentally "snagged" one... HOLY F***! i jump up screaming for a  
second, then notice Temari blushing wide eyed... My face turns deep  
red plunging into the water as fast as i can. Too late... I await  
Temari to either get up and leave awkwardly or laugh, but she actually  
gets closer and blushes even more deeply, now close enough to each  
other, and I don't know what possessed me, but I lean forward closing  
my lips on hers, for a moment she looks startled but after a second  
she starts kissing me back... (making me even more excited) , She  
gasps and I seize the moment and slip my tongue in her mouth still  
passionately kissing, she pushes me against the edge of the pool and  
gets right over me gently moaning, still lipplocked, she starts to  
move over my chest and back down again stroking what cant possibly get  
any harder, she finally goes up and over and moans loudly while I gain  
entrance into her, slowly at first, then faster and deeper she goes  
until i can feel myself almost hitting the peak, she squeals as she  
hits the final moment shouting my name moaning, eyes closed soaking up  
the feeling, she leans forward onto me and her breasts lean onto my  
chest, she whispers "i love you" in my ear.  
My turn, this time with a small moan of pleasure she stands up and I  
sit on the side of the water as her eyes drift downwards, she turns  
around and gestures for me that I should take over, keeping her head  
above the steaming water, I gently wade down behind her, she looks  
back in approval and I start very slowly at her tight piece, getting  
slowly deeper and deeper she shouts,  
"SHINJI!"  
"FASTEER! FASTEER!" I give her what she asks for and her screaming  
my name, hits the peak again this time much longer, shortly after, I  
do too, she squeals with pleasure as her eyes roll back a little and  
she blushes deeper, we take one last deep look into each others eyes  
sits there latched into each other, Temari moaning with pleasure while  
we once again kiss.

After a very long soak we then get up and get ready to leave just as a  
woman is coming in, Temari warns "lady, i don't think you want to be in  
that water" smirks at me then runs off to change. The woman looking  
cautiously at the water, i head off to change then, i meet Temari at  
the entrance and we leave hand in hand, her head slightly leaning on  
my shoulder as we walk to my place.

:3

So, what do you think? I need at least three comments to continue the  
story. (All comments welcomed) No flames though! Thanks!

Shinji Hoshigaki


	2. Chapter 2

What i dont really understand is why girls like yaoi all of a  
sudden! Really? Why? Homosexuality used to be considered gross!  
WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Have you ever seen normal animals that are  
in the wild being willfully gay? Didnt think so, *sorry about the  
rant! Plz continue! 

When it rains, it pours!

Chapter 2

While me and Temari were strolling towards my apartment, it was  
getting late, we hadnt eaten since breakfast and Ichiraku Ramen was  
right around the corner.

So we decided what the hell! Of course I had to pay, but i really  
didnt mind, especially since what happened just a few hours earlier.  
(Plus what might happen tonight).  
*wink wink

Ayame was there with the two not-so-clumsy-anymore clumsy guys.  
Amazing ramen, payed, waved, left, the whole time while we were eating  
Temari was staring at me kinda funny. I mean, weve been friends for  
years and never anything before this! It just happened, and i could  
tell the more time we were eating and not at my place she was getting  
more and more restless! When she got out of the ramen stand, she lept  
at me and of course we started kissing again, this time a little more  
dirty and... Whats the word? Ravenous? Maybe ;)

I dont think that either of us could wait untill we were home. The  
second i closed the front door she tackled me onto the bed and started  
to unzipp my jeans, I just pulled her skirt off with one small gesture  
and we were off like a bullet! I dont really know what happened  
between the bath house and here but man o man! She was wild! Lasted  
longer too! Wink*

But inevitably, she reached her peak and screamed with exctatic  
pleasure when she had to stop,  
I thought stop alltogether but no! She just jumped a little lower  
down and started to lick the head of it, it felt so amazing! Then she  
started to suck full on and I felt ready to burst, I couldnt handle  
it! She stopped just as i reached my climax and it shot up onto her  
face, she moaned and she licked it off blushing deeper and got on all  
fours on the bed pleading for more. I gave it to her and after when  
she reached a massive final moment she was screaming my name and then  
I came too, then she told me to summon a shadow clone... (ooh yeah!)

A threesome with two people! One on bottom, her in the middle, and me  
on top! She still wanted more so I got yet another clone for the  
front! A FREAKING FOUR WAY! I dont really know why but I was kind of  
jealous of the other clones but when I cancelled the jutsu and I  
experienced all three climaxes at once I went crazy! She screaming  
for more and me giving it to her! After a massive trip lasting more  
than 5 hours nonstop, we fell asleep!

We woke up around the same time, god damn she is so beautiful! How  
have I not noticed this before? We slowly kissed as I whispered to  
her...

"I love you"

So, what do you think of this one? Too short? Not enough characters?  
To rough? Please comment!  
Thanks :3 


	3. Chapter 3

When it rains, it pours!

Chapter 3

Its been getting kinda rough in the last chapter so I think im gonna  
slow down, maybe ;)

ONWARD! TO CHAPTER THREE!

Now closer than ever, Temari moved in about a week ago. She has been  
closer now than ever and before the bathing house she would never talk  
to me about her own life. (now she wont shut up! Lol)

We havent really told anyone yet but Temari said she would come with  
to kaya and sasukes today. (i havent been over there in like 2-3  
months! Ive been "kinda busy!")  
On other news, her Mongoose thing has been warming up to me lately,  
she still has to de-summon him away when we " you know"!  
( IT TRIED TO CUT OFF MY D&%!)  
She was just at the mall with Sakura and Ino and she came home with  
this really cute *ahum "(clothing for certain occations)"

(the dirty thoughts have returned)

We were about to head over to the Uchihas when a tiny Manda like snake  
summoned. It said Sasuke and Kaya were going to meet us at the sake  
bar in Tanzaku town, OH YEAH! Not that I mind eating food and playing  
shogi... (especially if it's strip style with Temari)  
XD

We arrived a little late and Sasuke had already ordered two beers,  
half of them were gone so we were probably a little later than we  
thought! (There is a reason for the delay) ...  
*Smirk ;)

Sasuke and Kaya were wide eyed when we told them about  
Us... Sasuke looked over at her, then me, her, then me, mouthed to  
me... "you and HER!"  
I looked toward kaya and whispered to Sasuke "YOU and HER?

Rock lee had been there the whole time and he stumbled over sloshed!  
Suddenly he jumped up and started breaking it down singing/screaming :  
" DID... YOU... BOUNCE AND BREAK HER BACK, YEAH! BOUNCE AND BREAK HER  
BACBACBACBACK, BOUNCE AND BREAKHERBACK... HEEEYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH..."  
uuuugh  
*pass out on floor

Neji came in and dragged Lee out by his hair. Lee too sloshed to feel  
pain.

...

...

Temari moved closer and I held her by her waist and we both smiled in  
unison, her blushing.  
Sasuke and me tapped glasses (an unspoken congradulations) and Kaya  
started talking to ordered a sake for the two of us.

It was around 3 am when we were stumbling home, we saw Shikamaru by  
the dumpling palace, Temari and him locked gazes for a second, Temari  
blushed lightly and started to walk faster.

That hurt...

We said goodbye to Sasuke and Kaya and went on to the apartement,  
Temari didnt say a word until we got home, we walked in and I saw a  
ear in the corner of her eye...

"I dont know what im feeling right now! It's not that I dont love you  
Shinji, I really do... It's just that I dont know if we are moving too  
fast with all this.

I feel like shit right now,  
(FOR A GOOD REASON!)  
(you know who you are)  
so I guess this is the end of chapter 3, rate and comment, thanks... 


	4. Chapter 4

When it rains, it pours!

Chapter 4

Temari has been sleeping on the couch ever since her encounter with  
Shikamaru.  
We havnt had sex since that night either.  
Not. Even. A. Kiss.  
She has been leaving early every morning and coming back late at  
night! I overheard Shikamaru and Choji at Ichirakus  
shika saying " I had the best nigt ever!" she hasnt been sweating  
beneath me for almost 2 years!"  
(choji) " What if Shinji finds out? Your fuck'd then"  
(shika) "He WONT find out if you don't tell him!"  
(choji) "what about Temari?"  
(shika) "she wont!"  
My heart stopped for a good few seconds.

I was enraged, confused, and I had no idea what to do!  
I was thinking of ending it, but that would do no good!  
I looked at my right wrist. Three scars. Every time I felt  
uncontrollable anger or pain, I would slit it just once to focus on  
that pain and not the pain inside...

She came home, late and she had a white stain on the back side of her  
left thigh...  
that sent me over the edge,  
"get out"  
(tem) "what?"  
(shinji) "you heard me, Get Out"  
(tem) "honey? Whats wro-"  
(shinji) "GET OUT! NOW"

Tears welling up but I turned away as to not show her my sadness?  
(tem) "shinji, whats the matter? I was just helping Sakura at the  
hospital"  
(shinji) "was Shikamarus dick the hospital? Huh?"  
OUT! NOW!"

(tem) "Im sorry just give me another chance!"  
i walked over to the bedroom and started to throw all of her clothes  
to the floor. She came in and grabbed them all, tears streaking down  
her face,  
"where am I supposed to go?"  
"hmm... I wonder... MAYBE THE FUCKER YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH?"

She grabbed the clothes, running out of the room sobbing.  
I slumped down on the bed, feeling tears streaming down.

The next morning I got up, made breakfast, left for Tsunades office.  
Went on a mission to escort someone through the forest. There was  
nothing! At. All...

Came back late and Temari was sleeping outside of my doorstep.  
I was going to leave her there, but I didnt, for some reason... Dont  
really know why.  
Uugh... I dragged her inside, she smelled like alchohol, alot!  
I set her down on the couch and went to sleep in my room. About 2 am  
she burst into my room slamming the door. Shocked, I looked up and she  
was still drunk... AND HOLDING A BOTTLE OF VODKA! (where did she  
even get that?

She started to take off her clothes and I, (kinda willing) but I tried  
to get up and stop her but I couldnt move!  
(tem) *hic ... D"ooo you like maaaii genjuthskfu... Genjukshuu... Genj-  
YOUKNOWWHATIMEAN!"  
(clearly still hammered)  
She took off of her clothes and got ontop of me taking mine off,  
(me) "What about shikamaru? Why are you here and not there!"  
(tem) "shushushush... When I went over there, I walked in on him  
pumping Ino full of his meat... So I cut off his penis.  
I was pissed!  
(clearly! O_o)

She went for my boxers and took them off too.  
She started to moan loudly as she went up and down faster and deeper,  
small breaths escaping her.  
After a while she was done,  
She ontop of me and was asleep after a few seconds.  
I was still under the genjutsu so I had nothing to do but go to sleep.  
She woku up beside me. I had been awake for a couple minutes. She got  
dressed released the jutsu and poofed away immediately without another  
word.

I sat there for a bit, I felt something wet on my face, tears again...

End of chapter 4...  
For you that didnt like the ending, im sorry. Not my fault 


End file.
